Valentine
by KaryKC
Summary: Precuela del OS "Código Secreto". Aquí se describe como surgió la relación entre el estratega del equipo de fútbol americano y la mánager, antes del encuentro con la Universidad de Enma


**Nota: Eyeshield 21 no es de mi propiedad, la mayoría de l****os personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

**Nota 2: La portada no es de mi propiedad, la encontré en una página en Pinterest (****www. pinterest. ****co. uk/ pin /68053 61936 68995 645/)**

Una clara y fresca mañana se hacía presente en el departamento de cierta joven ojiazul, los rayos del sol aproximándose por la ligera abertura de la ventana de su habitación, junto con una ligera ráfaga de aire, fueron los motivos por los que dicha joven, abría sus ojos lentamente; se enderezo lentamente, libero un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos y al bajarlos, sintió las arrugadas hojas de papel sobre sus cobertor, les echo un vistazo aun con los ojos entre cerrados, busco con la mirada su celular, el cual se encontraba aun encendido conectado a la corriente

—Parece que me quede dormida… —susurro aun con la vista ligeramente nublada

—"_No parece, ¡te quedaste dormida, jodida mánager!" —_sorprendida la castaña busco con la mirada la fuente de la voz de su compañero, al notar que provenía de la bocina de su celular, rápidamente lo llevo a su oreja

—¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Eres tú? —

—"_¿Quién carajos más sería?" — _Mamori se alejó un momento y volvió su mirada a la pantalla

—_¡¿6 horas y 36 minutos de llamada?! —_

_**FLASHBACK**_

—"_Tenemos que pensar en alguna estrategia para el juego de la siguiente semana" —_

—_Pienso que lo que habíamos hablado con los muchachos podría funcionar —comento la ojiazul con su teléfono al hombro mientras revisaba anotaciones acomodada en su cama_

—"_No es suficiente, la defensa de ese equipo es casi imposible de derribar, ¿ya terminaste de analizar los videos que te mande?"—_

—_Sí, aquí los tengo, ¿quieres que te lleve algunas ideas mañana? —_

—"_No, revisémoslas ahora" —_

—_¿Ahora? Son las 11 de la noche, Hiruma-kun. Yo no tengo problema, pero en cambio tu acabas de entrenar, ¿no estas cansado? —_

—"_Ke, eso no es problema, te apuesto a quien caería primero serías tú, maldita come pastelillos" —se burlo como usualmente lo hacía, obteniendo un ligero reproche de la joven_

—_¿De que hablas? ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Revisemos esto, anda! —_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

—Lo siento mucho, Hiruma-kun… —susurró contra el micrófono recibiendo un largo suspiro por parte del rubio —

—"_Da igual, no esperaba que te quedaras despierta toda la noche, pensé en un par de estrategias que quizá nos sirvan" —_

—¡No puede ser! ¡Son las 6:45! ¿No dormiste nada en todo este tiempo? —

—"_Estaba ocupado con esto, no tiene importancia" —_

—¡Claro que la tiene! ¡Primero es la salud! ¡¿Qué ganas con desvelarte de esa manera si podíamos checarlo el día de hoy?! —como respuesta solo fue su típico chasquido de lengua

—"_Joder, relájate. Descansare cuando estemos en clase, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto que te digo, más vale que te prepares rápido, pasaré por tu departamento en 15 minutos para recogerte y hablar de esto" —_

—De acuerdo, tomare una ducha y te preparare un café muy cargado para que puedas soportar al menos la mañana, por favor, ven en tu automóvil, la ultima vez que nos fuimos en tu motocicleta, casi devolví lo de la noche anterior, ¿de acuerdo? —

—"_Ya-ha" —_al colgar el dispositivo, la chica se levantó de la cama, desconecto el teléfono y lo coloco en su pequeño buro. Sin perder tiempo, recogió rápidamente las hojas y libretas que tenía en su cama, las apilo al lado de su dispositivo, y rápidamente tendió y arreglo su cama. Camino hacia su closet, y saco un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una sudadera color salmón de lana, los cuales dejo en la recién hecha cama, por supuesto, de una gaveta pequeña, tomo su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. A los pocos minutos, envuelta en una talla y con secadora de cabello en mano, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina de su apartamento, dejo dicho aparato en una mesa cercana, aseguro más el amarre de la toalla a su cuerpo, y busco en los gabinetes de arriba la cafetera, al encontrarla, coloco agua y el respectivo café en ella, la conecto y dejo que se preparara, volvió a agarrar la secadora y se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, no sin antes, encender la televisión de la pequeña sala y escuchar las noticias.

Dio una última cepillada a su cabello, y comenzó a colocar las notas y las libretas de la noche anterior en su bolso, regreso a su closet y saco una chaqueta gruesa negra, tomo su bolso y su celular, y reviso la hora, habían pasado 20 minutos exactamente

—Hiruma-kun no tardará en llegar… —murmuro, abrió la puerta de su habitación y al salir se topó con la gran sorpresa de que el rubio estaba sentado en su sofá frente a la televisión bebiendo tranquilamente el café.

—Ya era hora, te dije que en 15 minutos pasaría por ti —reclamo mirándola

— ¿Volviste a sacar duplicado de mi llave? Ya te he dicho que llames a la puerta —exclamo enojada la joven

—Ke, no era necesario, eres la única tonta que guardaría la llave de repuesto debajo de la paleta de tu nombre —sonrió sarcásticamente a esto, se levantó dando un último sorbo a su taza y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar dicho objeto en el fregadero—Prepara algo para el almuerzo en lo que me doy una ducha —ordeno mientras agarraba un morral con sus respectivas pertenencias

— ¿No te duchaste antes de venir? ¿Por qué la prisa en venir hasta acá? Pudiste venir más tarde —le reclamo acercándose a él, pero como siempre el oji verde la ignoro y cerró la puerta del baño —Cretino…—murmuro levemente — ¡Deja tu ropa sucia en la canasta! ¡La lavaré más tarde! —grito mientras tocaba la puerta, como respuesta solo escucho la llave de la regadera correr, suspiro tras esto y regreso a la cocina, se preparaba un licuado frutas y además preparaba los obentos para ambos.

Ya que había sobrado curry de la noche anterior, la chica solo preparo arroz y unas cuantas guarniciones, los envolvió y guardo en una pequeña mochila. Después de tomarse su rápido "desayuno", se encargó de lavar todo lo que había utilizado, pocos minutos después, se abrió la puerta del baño, y además percibiendo un poco el aroma fuerte de la colonia del rubio, apareció ya cambiado, con unos jeans entubados oscuros, con cadenas plateadas en su cintura, y una camisa oscura con una chaqueta de cuero negra; y con su morral vacío en una mano y una toalla en otra. Avanzo tranquilamente por el lugar, y salió al pequeño balcón de la joven donde tendió la toalla en una soga que atravesaba dicho espacio. Regreso con ella, y tomo las pertenencias de la joven

— ¿Ya estás lista? —dijo con el bolso de la chica en su hombro mientras apagaba la televisión —

—Sí, ya lo estoy —se colocó la chaqueta que saco con anterioridad, y tomo la mochila con los obentos, se detuvieron un momento en la _genkan_ para colocarse sus zapatos, ya al final ambos salieron del lugar. Mamori cerró la puerta y volvió a ocultar la llave que utilizo Hiruma en su respectivo lugar, en cambio, el rubio ya estaba bajando hacia su automóvil mascando su clásica goma de mascar, los ligeros tacones de las botines cafés de la chica resonaban bajando dichas escaleras, Hiruma se posiciono en el asiento del conductor de su automóvil oscuro, y dejo la bolsa de su compañera en el asiento trasero, cuando por fin apareció la chica, esta abrió la puerta del copiloto y entro en el vehículo, dejo la pequeña mochila detrás y tomo su bolso, se abrocho el cinturón junto con Hiruma, y este encendió el auto y luego de unos minutos, comenzó a dar marcha con rumbo a la universidad, en el camino la castaña revisaba sus notas y discutían momentáneamente acerca de lo que el quarterback le había comentado con anterioridad, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que una notificación por parte del celular de la castaña interrumpió. De inmediato, Mamori reviso y soltó un largo suspiro al leer lo que decía.

— ¿Y ahora que, jodida mánager? —cuestiono el estratega al oírla

—Es un mensaje de mi padre, debo revisar unos documentos y checar los movimientos en la Bolsa de Valores —respondió mientras tecleaba la respuesta en su celular

— ¿Por qué carajo quiere que tú los revises? ¿No tiene empleados que lo hagan por él? —exclamo molesto

—Técnicamente, yo soy una empleada, a pesar de que él me paga mi carrera, la condición para que viviese sola, fue que trabajara para su compañía, así que no puedo quejarme, después de todo si me paga muy bien — replico al joven —Pero yo con el manejo de la computadora y las inversiones si tengo muchos problemas…—

—Tch, al final de la segunda clase lo revisamos en mi laptop —comento, Mamori lo observo sonriente y agradecida —Demonios, ¿Cómo puedes tener problemas? Si nos estamos preparando para eso —

—Ya basta, eso es lo que quiere, que me haga cargo de la compañía en un futuro —de nuevo se hizo presente la notificación del celular y una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de la ojiazul, captando la atención del jugador.

— ¿Y ahora que quiere el viejo? —

—"Aprende de Hiruma y no le dejes todo el trabajo a él" dice —leyó imitando la voz gruesa de su padre, obteniendo una risa sonora por parte del mencionado

— ¡Ya escuchaste al maldito viejo! —

* * *

—Entonces les encargo eso para la siguiente semana, se pueden retirar —fueron las últimas palabras dirigida a la gran audiencia frente el anciano profesor. Ante esto, el murmullo de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar y como algunos de ellos comenzaban a salir del aula.

—Andando, debemos hablar con demás del plan —dijo Hiruma levantándose con pereza de su asiento con su respectiva computadora

—Voy —respondió la castaña guardando sus notas con rapidez

— ¡Anezaki-san! —Llamo una chica rubia acompañada de otra pelirroja —¿Vamos a comer juntas? —Al observar que estaba junto al jugador, cambiaron su semblante —Lo siento, supongo que has de estar ocupada con el equipo de futbol americano otra vez…—comento de manera apenada.

—Si… bueno un poco… ¿les parece la próxima vez? —contesto humildemente la mencionada. Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la puerta, al estar presente en esa situación y observar las miradas de decepción de ambas chicas, el rubio las siguió con la mirada y después se dirigió a la castaña

—Yo me encargo de hablar con los alcornoques. ¡Oigan ustedes dos! —exclamo alzando la voz a las jóvenes, quienes extrañadas lo miraron —Llévensela a sus jodidas juntas de maquillaje y ropa —dicho esto avanzo hacia la salida, Mamori se levantó preocupada

— ¿Estás seguro, Hiruma-kun? —

—Ke, es una oportunidad única en la vida, no esperes que te cumpla otro capricho —se despidió con la mano derecha al aire saliendo del lugar.

— ¡Qué bien que te dejo acompañarnos! —dijo alegremente la joven pelirroja abrazando levemente a la oji azul

— ¡Sí! —igual de alegre respondió la mánager

* * *

—¡Que delicia! —Mamori degustaba alegremente un pastel de fresas en compañía de sus compañeras de clase en una cafetería

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —exclamo la joven pelirroja —Hace tiempo que queríamos salir contigo, Anezaki-san —

—Sí, me sorprendió que Hiruma-san te dejara, después de todo el futbol americano es lo único que le importa —

—Bueno, siempre lo ha puesto como su prioridad, pero claro que aun así toma en serio las clases —explico la mánager—Muy diferente del instituto…. Casi no asistía, tenia algo inventado por él llamado "inmunidad", e incluso sobornaba al director… —enlisto recordando la época rebelde del rubio —No es el mismo ahora, pero de vez en cuando sigue teniendo ese comportamiento —las chicas aterradas imaginaban a su compañero con cada palabra que la castaña decía.

—¡Que miedo! ¿Cómo puede una persona ser así? —

—Tranquilas, él también tiene sus lados buenos, puede que sea un chico rudo y grosero, pero créanme que es una persona muy considerada, que cuida y se preocupa por los que están a su alrededor y son importantes para él —finalizo con una sonrisa sincera la descripción del jugador siendo atentamente escuchada por las dos jóvenes

—Ya veo, si describes tan bien a Hiruma-san debe ser cierto, por eso lo apoyas y estás enamorada de él ¿no? —pregunto la rubia moviendo el popote en su bebida, ocasionando un ligero silencio incomodo por parte de la castaña que terminaba de procesar su pregunta

—¿Disculpa...? —

—Te gusta Hiruma-san, ¿no es así? —pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja mientras colocaba su mano derecha debajo de su mentón, la ojiazul ante la pregunta sorpresa, solo miraba diversos puntos intentando evadir el tema, al percibir las miradas de las jóvenes no logro evitarlo.

—… ¿Se nota…? —susurro, y ambas asintieron con la cabeza

—No diría que se notara, como somos algo cercanas a ti, lo percibimos, pero realmente eres muy discreta… salvo cuando empiezas a hablar de él, tus sentimientos son obvios —explico la pelirroja

—Comprendo… —

—Y eso conlleva a esto —de su bolso saco una revista y la coloco en la mesa —El viernes es San Valentín, ¿ya pensaste si le regalaras algo? —

—Umm… no realmente. Hiruma-kun no le gustan este tipo de cosas—comento hojeando la revista —Cuando estaba en el instituto, en el ultimo año, lo intente, le regale unos pequeños chocolates junto con los miembros del equipo, pero al final descubrí que se los regalo a Kurita-kun, y el año pasado no tuve tiempo de hacer nada, debido al partido contra la universidad de Yukimitsu-kun —

—¿Y algo más además de chocolate? Quiero decir, cada día toma café en clase —

—Oh y una ocasión vi que al tirar el paquete de su goma de mascar no tenían azúcar —prosiguió la amiga rubia

—Sí, esos eran los únicos chocolates que hice diferente, ya que a él no le gusta nada dulce… tal vez… ¿si le regalo alguna cartera? —

—Podría ser, o puedes invitarlo a cenar —sugirió su compañera. Al escuchar las propuestas, Mamori comenzaba a emocionarse, pero recobro la compostura sabiendo que era inútil

—Da igual, realmente no creo que sea necesario hacer algo, él es muy perspicaz y se dará cuenta de las intenciones que tendré—

—¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? —

—Sí… pero estoy segura de que él no… —murmuro con la cabeza gacha —Prefiero estar como siempre, y apoyarlo como lo he hecho hasta ahora —dio un vistazo a su celular —Miren la hora, ya debería ir a casa —se levanto de la mesa recogiendo sus respectivas pertenencias —Estoy muy contenta de que hayamos tenido esta salida —

—Nosotras nos quedaremos un poco más, no podremos acompañarte a la estación —dijo la rubia

—Esta bien, nos vemos mañana —se despidió avanzando a la salida del lugar. Pocos minutos después, se encontraba caminando por las calles anaranjadas de la ciudad, revisaba los estantes de las tiendas, las cuales adornaban con diversos artículos referentes al mes del amor. Coloco su mano en el vidrio, observando un par de maniquíes tomados de la mano con ropa elegante a juego, sin embargo, el sonido de una bocina la sobresalto

—¡Oye, maldita mánager! ¿Ya terminaste con tus amigas? —

—Cielos… no me asustes así… —llevo una mano a su pecho liberando un suspiro de alivio

—¡Sube, no tengo todo el día! —cerro la ventana del vehículo al decirle, con una mueca de resignación, rápidamente la chica se acerco al automóvil, entro, se colocó el cinturón y el rubio comenzó a dar marcha

—¿Comiste algo? —

—Lo que preparaste. Me quede con el equipo —

—Oh es verdad, ¿Qué tal te fue? —el rostro de Hiruma cambio totalmente cuando le hizo esa pregunta

—Ese maldito equipo fingía en el video, son jodidamente fuertes, necesitamos otro entrenamiento, hay una manera de poder obtener tal resistencia y fuerza rápidamente, pero son con unos aparatos especiales, he escuchado que son el infierno mismo —sonrió maliciosamente al decir eso —

—Y me imagino que no son baratos o que no se consiguen aquí en Japón —al recibir su típico "Ke" como respuesta, era una afirmación a lo preguntado por la chica —¿No nos alcanza con el dinero que recibimos de parte del rector? —

—Ni para una jodida pesa, pero tengo una manera de conseguir el dinero rápidamente, una buena "alma caritativa" que nos regale su dinero —con su mano izquierda aun en el volante, tomo su celular con su mano derecha y al encontrar una fotografía, se lo enseño a la castaña

—¿Quién es él? —pregunto, en la fotografía se lograba ver a un hombre fornido, tez morena y cabello oscuro, con traje elegante y tomando en la barra de un bar —

—Ese es Kaoru Lacroze, un maldito multimillonario, que cada fin de semana, se la pasa en diferentes lugares apostando su dinero en el póker, sus tácticas son bastante obvias, solo necesito ganarle y ya está —

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en tus métodos, te apoyo, ¿Dónde lo veras? —

—Ese es el maldito problema, ese cabrón no tiene un favoritismo, cada fin de semana va a un sitio totalmente diferente, incluso esta fuera de mi alcance de red de información—maldijo furiosamente

—¿Y realmente ocupamos esos equipos? ¿No hay alguna otra manera? —

—Si queremos ganar, no —dicho esto, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto hacia el departamento de la joven, cuando llegaron, el rubio no se bajó del vehículo, cosa que extraño a la chica quien ya estaba caminando hacia las escaleras

—¿No quieres cenar el día de hoy aquí? —pregunto señalando el piso superior

—Ya te dije que debo investigar a ese sujeto, te recogeré mañana a la misma hora —sin decir a adiós, volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil desapareciendo en una vuelta de la esquina, Mamori se dirigió a su departamento

—Ya te dije que debo investigar a ese sujeto, te recogeré mañana a la misma hora —sin decir a adiós, volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil desapareciendo en una vuelta de la esquina, Mamori se dirigió a su departamento paso el resto de la noche, descansando y pensando cómo ayudar a su amigo y su equipo.

* * *

— ¡Es todo, nos vemos la siguiente clase! —el profesor al frente del aula se despidió y se retiró del salón. Mamori suspiro, no diviso al jugador en ningún lado, y tampoco había ido a recogerla como menciono el día anterior, reviso su celular y de nuevo intento averiguar alguna manera de localizar los futuros planes del millonario

— ¡Anezaki-san! —La llamo de nuevo su compañera —Es extraño que llegaras tarde, y tampoco vemos a tu "demonio" cerca —dijo mirando alrededor de las personas que salían del lugar

— ¿Qué estás viendo? —pregunto la joven rubia mirando la pantalla de la joven, quien rápidamente lo cubrió con su mano

— ¡N-no es nada! —

—Ese de ahí, ¿no era Lacroze? —pregunto extrañada, sorprendida la castaña se dirigió a ella de nuevo

— ¿Lo conoces? —

—Por supuesto, mi padre y mi hermano son socios en algunos proyectos de la compañía, cada fin de semana salen en las noches juntos, sabe cómo, regresan con noticias de nuevos proyectos e inversionistas. Solo lo he conocido una vez en la que fue a casa a cenar, y realmente parece modesto y elegante, pero en mi opinión es un patán pervertido, no dejaba de verme con unos ojos asquerosos, le interesan las jovencitas de nuestra edad—

—Qué asco con ese tipo de hombres —opino la pelirroja

—Y de pura casualidad, ¿sabes si este fin de semana saldrán? —

—Justamente el 14, van a ir al bar que se encuentra en el centro, el llamado "Death Parade", ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No me digas que iras a seducirlo para darle celos a Hiruma-san? —bromeo la chica

— ¡Eso es! —Exclamo levantándose del asiento, sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes — ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te comprare un cappuccino después! —rápidamente preparo sus cosas y salió del lugar dejando extrañadas a ambas chicas

— ¿…Hablaba en serio…? ¿Crees que vaya a seducir a Lacroze? Creo que he hecho algo malo… —murmuro, después de un par de minutos ambas comenzaron a reír

— ¡Claro que no! Anezaki-san no es así. Debe estar investigando algo para Hiruma-san, puede que le gustara el tipo de ropa —dijo la pelirroja

—Sí, ella no sería capaz de ir hasta allá. Hablando de, ¿ya sabes que harás con tu novio? —

— ¡Estaba esperando que preguntaras! Verás… —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**VIERNES 14 DE FEBRERO **__**20:30 p.m.**_

Cierto joven se encontraba en su departamento tecleando rápidamente en su computadora, se encontraba en el comedor con una taza de café y un montón de papeles dispersos en el suelo, dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiro resignado, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se retiraba sus lentes y masajeaba un poco sus ojos

—No encuentro nada… —murmuro resignado. Sin embargo, en ese momento el sonido del timbre lo alarmó, lo ignoro y después de unos segundos volvió a sonar, esta vez más insistente. Se levantó furioso y camino hacia la puerta, deseándole suerte a quien haya interrumpido su noche, más fue su sorpresa de ver a la mánager de su equipo, cubierta por una gabardina beige que le cubría hasta los tobillos, pero en cambio, venía arreglada de su cabello y había utilizado maquillaje.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —sin pedirle permiso, la joven paso dentro con una gran bolsa que sujetaba con un gancho, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando una explicación a lo que la joven estaba planeando

—No tenemos tiempo, ten toma esto y arréglate—le entrego la bolsa que cargaba

—¿Que carajo es esto? —reviso el interior y extrañado la miro—Es una maldita broma, ¿no? ¿Por eso te arreglaste? ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún jodido lugar? —

—Sí, eso quiero, anda corre—a rastras lo metió en la habitación del jugador y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Después de 10 minutos, Hiruma salió completamente vestido con un traje de gala negro y una camisa blanca. La joven avanzó hacia él y arreglo la camisa abriéndola un poco del pecho, y acomodaba su cabello, incomodando al ex jugador de Deimon

—¿Me dirás porque estamos vestidos así? —pregunto deteniendo sus manos mientras dirigía su mirada al rostro de la castaña

—Iremos a celebrar San Valentín, a cenar, bailar y quizá tomar algún trago como una pareja normal—respondió volviendo a abrir la camisa del joven, en cambio este, extrañado después de escuchar las palabras de Mamori, soltó una gran carcajada

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Una pareja normal? ¡Realmente perdiste la cabeza! —exclamo, comenzó a desvestirse de nuevo pero la ojiazul lo impidió

—Solo hazme caso, no tenemos tiempo —

—No me gusta a donde llevas esto, ¿comprendes? No cuentes conmigo para lo que sea que quieras —intento zafarse del agarra de la chica, sin embargo, ella lo tomo por la camisa, y desesperadamente lo observo a los ojos

—Solo por esta noche, unas cuantas horas, es todo. Te aseguro que me agradecerás después —al ver los ojos de la chica, simplemente se resigno y chasqueo la lengua como solía hacerlo

—De acuerdo, pero es el ultimo capricho, ya te concedí la salida con tus amigas — se separo de ella abruptamente, apago las luces del lugar, tomo sus llaves del automóvil y su cartera, avanzo hacia la puerta de entrada y se quedó de pie sosteniéndola —Andando —asintiendo, ella salió del departamento de Hiruma y se acerco al vehículo de él, espero a que este llegara y ambos entraron, se colocaron sus respectivos cinturones y el rubio encendió el automóvil—Ahora, ¿A dónde demonios quieres ir? —

—Vamos al "Death Parade", supongo que lo conoces ¿no? —

—Por supuesto, pero ¿estás segura? En ese lugar no te aseguro un ambiente para alguien de tu clase. Solo borrachos pervertidos —

—Sabre cuidarme, quiero "entretener" un poco — su respuesta le inquieto y solo alcanzo a alzar una ceja, mas no le pregunto nada más, ya vería que estaría tramando, sin dudar, puso en marcha el coche y manejó hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Eran casi las 9:30 de la noche, cuando la pareja se encontraba descendiendo del vehículo, Hiruma se había estacionado frente al lugar, donde dejo las llaves con un encargado y este mismo al recibirlas entro en dicho vehículo y lo condujo al estacionamiento del establecimiento. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en la entrada del lugar, amablemente un guardia les abrió la puerta de entrada, donde otro empleado se dirigió a la castaña

—¿Gusta que guarde su gabardina, señorita? —ante esta pregunta, Mamori tomo aire profundamente y decidida, abrió dicha prenda, se la retiro, y debajo de esta se logro ver un entallado vestido carmesí que dejaba libres sus delgados brazos, salvo por un accesorio en su muñeca, se visualizaban lo largo de sus blancas piernas que eran sostenidas por altos tacones oscuros, algo apenada le entrego la prenda al empleado que nerviosamente no retiraba la vista de ella, aunque no era el único, ya que su acompañante estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de la chica

—Nada mal, maldita mánager… parece que tendré que darte mas oportunidades para que salgas de compras —murmuro con una sonrisa cínica. Le ofreció su brazo derecho y ella simplemente acepto a regañadientes, avanzaron hasta una mesa que el joven anterior les había señalado, se sentaron y pidieron un par de bebidas para empezar. El ambiente del lugar estaba tranquilo, no estaba completamente lleno, pero había una cantidad considerable de personas, especialmente varones que se encontraban tomando o cenando, había un grupo que tocaba un poco de jazz lo que mantenía agradable el lugar

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —pregunto finalmente ya que la chica miraba alrededor del lugar, hasta que se detuvo en un punto fijo detrás de él. Hiruma extrañado, se giro y logro ver a quien le estuvo dando dolor de cabeza los últimos días, riendo a carcajadas con un par de sujetos en la barra del bar—¿Qué carajo…? —se regresó con la castaña —¿Sabías que estaría aquí? —ella asintió

—Fue de pura casualidad, no logre reunir mucha información de él, pero si unos cuantos detalles, puedo ver que tiene su maletín consigo, ahí tiene su dinero Hiruma-kun, te ayudare a conseguirlo, pero debes confiar en mí, así como yo confió en que sabrás que hacer —dijo levantándose de la mesa

—¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Espera! —sin responder, decidida la chica se acerco al grupo que se encontraba tocando, y discretamente habló con uno de ellos, quien asintió y le guiño el ojo. Tras esto, la ayudo a subir al escenario, dio unas cuantas instrucciones a sus compañeros y le tendió un micrófono a la ojiazul —¿Qué planea hacer…? —

—Buenas noches a todos ustedes —llamo la atención de los presentes quienes sin dudar escucharon a la chica —He venido a divertirme un poco, y me gustaría compartir con ustedes, uno de mis grandes pasatiempos —hizo una reverencia y después se dirigió al grupo quien asintió y comenzó a tocar la canción pedida por la ojiazul. Esta misma, comenzó a aplaudir al son del ritmo de la melodía, mientras con pasos cortos y moviendo sus caderas se desenvolvía, pronto la multitud siguió el ritmo de ella con sus manos

"_Hitori ni wa nareteita no ni_

_Hajimari ga areba owari ga kurutte_

_Wakatteita no ni koboreta ochiba no ue_

_Anata no ai ga"_

"_Nagarete hanarete saki chitta to shitemo_

_Subete no mono ni wa minna imi ga aru kara_

_Anata wo aiseta koto ga_

_Watashi no tsubasa ni natteiku negai e_

_GO YOUR OWN WAY"_

Al terminar, Mamori hizo una leve reverencia tanto a quienes se encontraban frente a ella, como al grupo, los presentes le brindaban aplausos y tenían su completa atención en la chica, incluidos del jugador, y más que nadie el objetivo quien daba sorbos a su bebida mientras observaba a la joven. Mamori al reconocer que ya estaba en la mira del adinerado, regreso con quien guiaba el grupo y volvió a susurrarle algo, al principio Hiruma logro divisar como este mismo abría los ojos extrañado y aparentemente sorprendido, pero después asintió y regreso con sus compañeros que reaccionaron de la misma manera pero que no se opusieron a lo que les había comentado.

Lacroze dedujo que la chica volvería a interpretar otro tema, tomo su respectiva bebida y se acerco a uno de los asientos frente al pequeño escenario, estos eran unos pequeños sofás con una mesa redonda entre ellos, se sentó mirando frente al escenario, cruzo una pierna y elevo su vaso hacia ella saludándola, por cortesía la castaña le regreso el saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

La ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante y discretamente realizo varias señales con su mano izquierda

—"_Siéntate en ese lugar"—_señalo uno de los sofás al lado del empresario con sus ojos—_"Dentro de poco podrás hablar con él" —_el jugador se levanto sin dudar y camino lentamente hacia donde la chica le aviso, justo como el anterior, con bebida en mano, sin vacilar se sentó al lado del adinerado y cruzo su pierna de la misma manera

—Supongo que quiere disfrutar mejor el espectáculo ¿no es así? —comento con voz aterciopelada dirigiéndose al universitario

—Podría ser… —respondió con sarcasmo en su voz dando un sorbo a su bebida

Mamori volvió a tomar el micrófono y se dirigió a los presentes de nueva manera.

—Bueno, hoy es un día muy especial, espero que lo estén pasando muy bien en compañía de su pareja, así como yo lo hago. Como pudieron ver, este es uno de mis pasatiempos y otro de ellos es conocer nuevas culturas e idiomas, quizá les sorprenda esto un poco, pero es mi "regalo especial" para ti, mi amado —murmuro llevando su vista a los ojos del Quarter back, hizo una señal con su mano hacia quienes la estaban ayudando en ese momento y después de contar, suavemente fluyo la melodía de la siguiente canción. Hiruma no entendía que era lo que ella trataba de lograr, hasta que empezaron a tocar y la escucho a ella interpretando la canción

"_Joker Joker Joker Joker"_ —Mamori susurro suavemente al ritmo del grupo, la voz de la joven hipnotizo a la mayoría de los presentes, cada uno conocía bien lo que ella estaba interpretando, salvo que esta ocasión, la interpretación era mas intima, sensual y lenta

"_nae apeseon nega jel yeppeudae nohgo_

_wae jakku yeogijeogi nun dollineunde_

_hanadulssik deo keojyeoganeun_

_nae mam molla"_

Lentamente, descendiendo de una manera sexy, comenzó a recorrer el lugar saludando a los demás, obteniendo la mirada de sus principales espectadores que la seguían con la mirada, regalaba sonrisas leves y ciertos saludos respondidos a varones que le brindaban ciertas miradas, el grupo seguía tocando sin importar que la joven no cantase por completo

"_Hey Mr. Joker wae nal heundeureo_

_aemaehan ne nunbichi deo kkeullyeo"_

La castaña conforme cantaba esta estrofa se acercaba lentamente a Hiruma y el empresario quienes no apartaban su vista de ella, se coloco frente a ellos y a ambos les dirigió una mirada que cautivo al instante

"_Hey Mr. nal gijigo nolji ma_

_nae mam gadeuk chaewojwoyo"_

En esta parte, ella movía sus caderas mientras que una de sus manos se deslizaba sensualmente por su delgado estómago, provocando a los dos hombres, uno de ellos sorprendido por la actuación de su compañera, y el otro ansioso con pensamientos nada decentes.

"_Gimme wanna babe_

_Gimme wanna babe Joker Joker_

_Show me wanna babe_

_Show me wanna babe Joker Joker"_

Mamori bailaba con una vergüenza que no podía ni con su alma, no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para poder realizar aquellos movimientos sin que levantara sospechas. Realizo los mismos pasos de las jóvenes del video que había aprendido la noche anterior, pero de una manera mas intima y sensual que fuera acorde al ritmo del grupo que la estaba ayudando. Afortunadamente, les había pedido de favor al grupo que redujeran la canción lo mayor posible, pero que realizaran las partes más "explicitas"

"_Hey boy Ma joker I want it_

_woo woo woo woo woo woo woo"_

La castaña se había acercado peligrosamente al mayor de los hombres, y en la ultima parte movía sus caderas frente a él, claro que gustosamente, este solo lascivamente respondía con ligeros roces hacia sus caderas, acercándola hacia donde estaba sentado, Mamori sabia en que momento alejarse sin levantar sospechas, pero aun con el plan de seducirlo, y hablando del demonio, este ardía en furia por ver las intenciones del sujeto hacia la chica

"_nananananana oh oh nananananana oh oh_

_nananananana oh oh Come to me babe"_

Siguiendo frente al empresario, quien peligrosamente se acercaba al rostro de la chica intentando posar sus labios en ella, abruptamente la universitaria se separó de él y con una vuelta notoria dio unos ligeros pasos al lado donde se encontraba Hiruma, quien estuvo a punto de saltar hacia ambos para detenerlos. Discretamente la joven le volvió a hacer un par de señas

—"_Sígueme la corriente como ahora, y besa mi cuello a mi señal" —_

El ojiverde solo trago saliva levemente, al notar como la castaña se acercó lentamente y justo estaba de pie frente a él, Hiruma regreso a la normalidad, podía ver claramente el rostro de la chica, apreciando que no era fácil para ella el realizar todo ese "show", los leves sonrojos en sus mejillas eran notorios para él. Debía terminar con esto rápidamente, aunque tenia que admitir, que el plan de ella estaba saliendo a la perfección

"_Hey Mr. Joker wae nal heundeureo_

_aemaehan ne nunbichi deo kkeullyeo"_

Mamori volvió a imitar los pasos de las jóvenes, colocándose de espaldas hacia el joven, sosteniendo sus manos en sus piernas ligeramente abiertas mientras movía sus caderas, después de una ultima movida, se regreso hacia él. Asintió levemente y despacio avanzo hacia su asiento, siendo seguida por las miradas de los demás. El jugador quien se encontraba sentado, con ambos brazos descansando en los laterales del mueble, fue repentinamente acompañado por la mánager, quien se sentó en una de sus piernas, abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciando su cabello

—Ahora… —susurro en su oído. Sin vacilar, y de manera inconsciente, abrazo a la chica por la cintura mientras posaba sus labios donde ella le había pedido, como respuesta un ligero respingo por parte de ella que logro disimular perfectamente. Regreso su vista hacia el objetivo de esa noche, el cual estaba seriamente mirando la escena, ante esto sonrió cínicamente y apretó el agarra de la chica, desafiándolo con la mirada

"_Gimme wanna babe_

_Gimme wanna babe Joker Joker_

_Show me wanna babe_

_Show me wanna babe Joker Joker"_

Esta última parte lo susurro más para el jugador, quien fijamente compartía mirada con ella sin soltarla, con cada frase, ella mas se acercaba a su rostro, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, ya que cuando el grupo termino la melodía, la serie de aplausos por parte del público se hizo presente.

—_Supongo que ya sabes que sigue, dejo el resto en tus manos—_susurró

Avergonzada, ella se retiro del estratega y regreso al escenario donde agradeció con una reverencia respectivamente, tanto para el grupo como para el resto de los presentes.

—Les agradezco mucho, espero que sigan pasando una noche fantástica —agradeció por última vez y devolvió el micrófono al joven líder, y al querer bajar del escenario se encontró al empresario con una mano alzada, cortésmente ella acepto y descendió hasta estar frente a él.

—Maravillosa interpretación, jovencita —se llevo la mano a sus labios y ella intentando no ser grosera solo respondió con una sonrisa

—Bien hecho, querida —Hiruma apareció interrumpiéndolos, ella como pudo, se deshizo del agarra del señor y casi corriendo se acerco al jugador quien posesivamente paso su brazo por sus hombros—Veo que ya conoció a mi bella dama —

—Sin duda bella como dice, ¿joven? —

—Youchi, Hiruma Youchi —se presento estrechando la mano del adinerado

—Kaoru Lacroze, tiene un muy buen gusto, que daría yo por tener la oportunidad de llevar a cenar a esta exótica flor —expreso dirigiéndose a la castaña quien nerviosamente sonrió y se apegó al chico, quien ya al llegar a esas alturas, dedujo el plan de la chica.

—¿Y le gustaría intentarlo? —pregunto —Verá, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarme con usted, estaba en busca de alguien con quien jugar —del bolsillo interior de su saco, salieron a relucir un paquete de naipes

—Ya veo, suena muy bien, aunque verá, soy un novato en el póker —libero una carcajada modesta —Aunque no le niego mi emoción al competir por algún premio que me interesa —chasqueo sus dedos y a su lado de inmediato aparecieron los acompañantes de este con su maletín plateado, el cual le entregaron y al recibirlo lo abrió frente al jugador revelando una gran cantidad de billetes dentro

—¿Esto será suficiente? —

—Si que sabe negociar, señor. Oye cariño, ¿Por qué no esperas en la barra? —Mamori se sonrojo por el afectuoso apodo por parte del rubio, asintió y se alejó de ellos —Bien, ¿Por qué no comenzamos? —señalo asiento en una mesa cercana, y comenzó a revolver la baraja. La partida duro cerca de 30 minutos, cuando el suspiro resignado y frustrado del empresario se escuchó por el lugar —Creo que gane, bueno teníamos un trato —sonriendo malévolamente se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la chica —¿Por qué no recoges nuestro premio? Iré a pagar —alegremente asintió y camino hacia la mesa donde aun estaban los sujetos, de mala gana le entrego el maletín a la castaña y sin decir más, regreso con el rubio quien estaba esperando en la entrada con el abrigo de la chica. No estaba planeado, pero la emoción la gano, y simplemente el impulso fue inevitable por parte de ambos, con pasos largos, Mamori se acero a Hiruma quien con una sonrisa en su rostro esperaba pacientemente, la castaña con su brazo derecho abrazo por el cuello al rubio, dejando sus sentimientos aflorarse y transmitirlos a través de sus labios con los de él, por parte del rubio, correspondió de igual manera mientras la sostenía por la cintura y profundizaba el contacto, al terminar solo sonrieron y salieron del lugar, con la intención de regresar a casa.

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE MAMORI**

—¡No puedo creer que funcionara! —exclamo Mamori tirándose en su cama

—Y yo no puedo creer que de verdad hicieras todo ese teatro, se tiene que tener cuidado contigo —dijo el jugador sentándose en un borde de la cama—¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste nada? Pudiste evitar todo eso —

—No creo que hubiese salido igual, todo salió natural, además, si te hubiese dicho… hubieras querido practicar antes… —un leve sonrojo apareció en la ojiazul —Todo fue nuevo para mí, jamás hubiese creído que un lado así estaría en mí… a lo mejor, hubiera sido más fácil… si fuésemos una pareja real… —un silencio incomodo reino la habitación, el universitario se levanto y se coloco frente a ella, atrapándola debajo de si, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos y su rodilla en el borde la cama. Mamori no esperaba eso, los tonos en su rostro se intensificaron cuando lo vio tan cerca

—¿Una pareja real? … ¿Qué demonios haré contigo? —ella no respondió y simplemente observo la reacción de él

—Bueno… de hecho… hay algo que he querido decirte… pero no sé si sea —fue abruptamente interrumpida por los ansiosos labios del chico, claro sin dudar, correspondió de igual manera aun con la sorpresa de este

—Ya lo sabía… —susurro separándose de ella

—Espera… ¿Qué? —pregunto extrañada

—Hay que dejar de hablar de estas mierdas y de jugar al gato y el ratón… y empezar por algo más divertido —murmuro con una voz aterciopelada que heló la sangre de la ojiazul, pero quedo completamente en shock al apreciar como el rubio comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y remojar sus labios con su lengua de manera erótica

—H-Hiruma…kun…—

—Solo cierra la maldita boca, jodida mánager —

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS 13:30 p.m.**

—¡Por fin! ¡Vamos a celebrar por esta victoria! —exclamo emocionada Mamori. Se encontraba junto al jugador quien recién había jugado y ganado el partido contra uno de los equipos mas fuertes a nivel local. Iban caminando por las calles de comerciantes locales

—Ke, no te emociones tanto —respondió chasqueando la lengua como siempre —¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunto

—Mmm ¿quieres ir a comprar algo para la cena? —

—Prefiero ir a un buen restaurante —

—Eso es muy costoso, deberíamos ahorrar, aunque sea un poco si queremos mudarnos a otro apartamento —se quejó ante la sugerencia

—Eso no importa, voy a un casino y consigo dinero rápidamente —

—Cielos, Hiruma-kun… —murmuro ante su respuesta. La castaña detuvo su andar, al notar en la vidriera de una tienda de joyería, un par de zarcillos pequeños, regreso su mirada al rubio quien seguía caminando y a sus aretes —¡Hiruma-kun! —lo llamo y este se giro y regreso con la chica

—¿Qué quieres? —ella observo su oreja, más específicamente sus lóbulos —¿Qué diablos haces? —

—Sí, veo que tienes buen espacio, acompáñame —lo tomo de la mano y a rastras lo obligo a entrar en el establecimiento

—¡Oye! —la llamo, sin embargo, ella lo ignoro y continuo, sabiendo que, dentro de poco, adquirirían un gran objeto que seria prueba de la relación que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, a decir verdad, iba a incluir Lemon en esta oneshot, pero sigo aprendiendo como escribir, les prometo que en un futuro espero cumplir ese trocito que me falta :)) Espero sus comentarios y su opinión al respecto


End file.
